Mov1ng On, Chang1ng Pace
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: After Rufioh, Tavros and their father leave for Japan, Rufioh finds he's growing further away from his Matesprit, Horuss, and closer to a Japanese troll named Damara. What could happen? Rufioh/Horuss, Rufioh/Damara
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Homestuck**

**Mov1ng On, Chang1ng Pace**

**Chapter 1**

_**My title is shit, and I couldn't care less. Oh well. I wanted to try and write so fanfic about the Dancestors, which I did, as you can see that the title is in Rufioh's quirk. Needless to say, this will be about Rufioh, who isn't a character in the character bracket for some stupid reason! What the hell?! **_

_** So, this fic is pretty much about Rufioh, Damara, and kinda Horuss, from Rufioh's POV. Hopefully I don't completely fuck up his quirk/personality. Fingers crossed. I have never written in Dancestor quirk before and I don't speak Japanese… so, if anything Damara says is in Japanese, it'll be from Google Translate and we all know how reliable THAT shit is… anyway, Rufioh/Damara, AU in which they are still Trolls, swearing and Japanese! Woot!**_

* * *

}:) • }:) • }:) • }:) • }:)

* * *

1 d1dn't want to go. Why the h*ll would 1? 1 mean, JAPAN?! What was my dad th1nk1ng accept1ng a job all the way over there?! My l1ttle brother Tavros wasn't too happy e1ther. Although he 1S leav1ng the sp1der-b*tch beh1nd and dad and 1 both agreed that was good for h1m and h1s self-esteem. Mostly h1m, though. We've all pretty much agreed h1s self-esteem w1ll forever be low, we've just never sa1d 1t.

The only th1ng 1'm really g0ing to m1ss where 1 currently l1ved was my Mastespr1t, Horuss Zahhak. And that's about 1t. Horuss, h1s annoy1ng, deaf Mo1ra1l Meul1n and her Matespr1t, Kurloz are pretty much the only people 1 hang out w1th. Maybe Kankr1, but 1t's easy to get t1red of h1s b.s. He's just so hard to pay attent1on to…

"8==D And you're sure you will be alright?" Horuss asked, dropp1ng me off at the a1rport.  
"1'll be just f1ne, man. Don't worry at all. }:)" He sm1led and Meul1n gave me a thumbs up.  
"=^w^= GOOD LUCK!" She screamed, "HAVE FUN!" 1 nodded.

"uHH,,," Tavros sa1d, grabb1ng the sleeve of my hood1e, "iT'S TIME TO,,, GO." 1 nodded. 1 k1ssed Horuss and nodded at Meul1n. She sm1led.

"hopefully 1 can v1s1t soon," 1 sa1d, "1f 1 can't, 1'll be sure to send a postcard." Horuss nodded.  
8==D goodbye, Rufioh." Tavros gr1pped my hood aga1n and 1 turned around, p1ck1ng up a box and a su1tcase, mak1ng my way through a1rport secur1ty.

* * *

}:) • }:) • }:) • }:) • }:)

* * *

The plane r1de to Japan took f*ck1ng forever and some annoy1ng k1d kept scream1ng and k1ck1ng my seat for about 6 hours unt1l he f1nally fell asleep. All 1 could th1nk about was the fact that 1 couldn't speak an ounce of Japanese. Well… konn1ch1wa, but that's about 1t. 1 had a book w1th me and 1 read 1t through most of the plane r1de and 1 learned a total of sh*t noth1ng. 1 fell asleep after a couple hours to the sound of footsteps above us 1n Bus1ness Class and Tavros play1ng "Fiduspawn 2" on h1s DSI.

* * *

}:D• }:D • }:D • }:D • }:D

* * *

"Welcome to Japan," a woman's vo1ce sa1d 1n terr1ble Engl1sh once we'd landed, "thank you for flying with…" her vo1ced droned off. Dad, Tavros and 1 started walk1ng around where my dad spoke 1n Engl1sh unt1l someone responded 1n the same language. They talked br1efly and then dad dragged us off to our rental car.

Dad had bought a small house for the three of us a few weeks ago. Our stuff had been sh1pped out last week and there was a mov1ng truck outs1de our house when we got there. Dad stepped out of the car and over to the movers. 1t appeared l1ke he was go1ng to argue w1th the movers for a wh1le, so 1 got out of the car and went to look around our ne1ghborhood.

"hEY rUFIOH,,," Tavros said, "wHERE ARE YOU, gOING?"  
"just for a walk. Don't swear 1t, bro." Tavros sm1led and 1 turned to the street, and began walk1ng. The several people 1 saw completely 1gnored me, and that was a-okay. 1 wasn't 1n the mood for speak1ng anyway. 1 saw a small path to what looked l1ke a park and followed 1t.

1 took a deep breath. The whole park smelled l1ke cherry blossoms. 1 took another deep breath and almost gagged. The foul scent of c1garette smoke p1erced my nose. 1 looked to my r1ght and saw a g1rl wear1ng a short black sk1rt and a burgundy coat smok1ng on a park bench. Her horns curled up on top of her head and she had someth1ng that resembled chopst1cks pok1ng out of her ha1r 1n the back. Her ha1r was up 1n a messy bun, p1eces fall1ng out everywhere. She exhaled a b1g gray cloud of smoke and put the c1garette back to her l1ps. 1 caught her eye and she turned to me.

"それは何ですか?" (what is it?) 1 looked blankly at her w1th absolutely no 1dea what she had just sa1d. She rolled her eyes, blew some more smoke out of her mouth and sa1d,

"アメリカからのあなたは?" (you from America?) 1 clearly heard the word "Amer1ca" so 1 sa1d,  
"1 just moved from the US." She nodded, exhal1ng aga1n. She opened her mouth and sa1d,  
"CAN TELL. LOOK DIFFERENT." Her engl1sh was f*ck1ng terr1ble, but then aga1n, my Japanese was no better.  
"can 1 s1t down?" she nodded. She held out her smoke.  
"WANT SOME?" 1 shook my head.  
"my dad would k1ll me." she nodded and f1nshed 1t off, p1tch1ng the t1ny p1ece of the end 1n the trash can a few feet away. She pulled a package out of her coat pocket and l1t up another one.  
"SISTER SAYS THAT, TOO," she said, exhal1ng another cloud of smoke.  
"what?"  
"PARENT WOULD KILL. BUT MOM NOT CARE."  
"what grade's your s1ster 1n?"  
"YEAR ONE HIGH SCHOOL."  
"my l1ttle brother Tavros 1s just start1ng h1gh school!"  
"COOL." she sa1d pull1ng a red pen out of her jacket pocket. She grabbed my hand and wrote a cell phone number and a Troll1an. She sa1d,  
"GOT TO GO. BYE. Damara desu." desu mean l1ke, "my name 1s", r1ght? Well, that's what 1 assumed and sa1d,  
"Sayonara, Damara-san." she sm1led and stood up, walk1ng down a d1fferent path wh1ch lead to an apartment bu1ld1ng.

At the t1me 1 had no 1dea that was the f1rsf t1me 1 had ever met my best fr1end.

* * *

_**Chapter 1! Please R&R :) -Chiharu**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Homestuck**

**Mov1ng On, Chang1ng Pace**

**Chapter 2**

**_Thank you soooo much for waiting! The final copy of the story deleted itself so… yeah… this is all from memory, so it might not be all that great. :/ _**

* * *

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

* * *

When 1 got home, 1 helped Dad and the movers haul all out sh*t 1nto the new house. After hours and hours of unpack1ng boxes 1 flopped down on my unmade bed and pulled out my phone, putt1ng Damara's number 1nto 1t.

_Hey, Damara, 1ts Ruf1oh_

1 sent the text, hop1ng she could read Engl1sh.

_Hey :)_

_Wanna hang out at the park tomorrow? 1 was hop1ng you could teach me some Japanese_

_Sure. How is 1 pm_

_Perfect. See ya then }:)_

_Bye :)_

1 threw my phone down, plugg1ng 1t 1nto the charger. Turn1ng over 1n bed, 1 thought about text1ng Horuss, but dec1ded aga1nst 1t. 1'd tr1ed to text Horuss late at n1ght once and the next day he'd pract1cally murdered me. 1 s1ghed and closed my eyes. My dreams were f1lled w1th all the strange and annoy1ng th1ngs about Horuss, Meul1n, and even Kurloz.

**-:-:-**

When 1 woke up the next morn1ng 1t was noon. 1 jumped up, and almost fell out of bed. One of my horns smacked aga1nst the floor and 1 screamed 1n pa1n.

"Sh*t sh*t sh*t…" 1 grumbled, pull1ng on my pants. 1 reached for my sh1rt and let out a deep breath. 1 pulled the sh1rt over one horn and f1dgeted w1th gett1ng 1t over the other. After r1pping two sh1rts, 1 f1nally got one on. When 1 was f1nally done gett1ng dressed, 1t was around 12:30.

"Ah, you're finally awake!" My father sa1d as 1 walked downstairs and threw open the fr1dge to f1nd 1t completely empty.

"1 found th1s l1ttle park not too far from here. Can 1 go for a b1t?" 1 asked, open1ng up cupboards to once aga1n f1nd noth1ng.

"Sure, but be home by three. I'm going to go grocery shopping then and I need you to watch out for Tavros; make sure his legs don't malfunction. I don't know of anyone around here who'd be able to fix them." 1 nodded and walked out the door, stomach growl1ng.

**-:-:-**

"Hey, doll." 1 sa1d after see1ng Damara, 1nstantly regrett1ng say1ng 1t.

"DOLL?" Damara asked.

"1-1t's someth1ng 1 call people. Sorry."

"ITS FINE." She sa1d, s1tt1ng down on the park bench next to me. She was wearing a black tanktop and the same burgundy sk1rt from yesterday.

"You, uh, look n1ce."

"THANKS. YOU TOO." 1 looked down at my r1pped up blue jeans and o1l-sta1ned t-sh1rt.

"Thanks." 1 repl1ed.

For the next hour and a half, Damara taught me some bas1c Japanese; mostly what to say to keep from offend1ng people l1ke, quote, "MOST STUPID AMERICANS DO" and s1mple et1quette techn1ques. After a wh1le, we got bored of that and dec1ded to talk for a wh1le. 1 was glad Damara knew a lot more Engl1sh than 1 thought she d1d because 1 took Span1sh 1n school and d1dn't know anyth1ng.

"DID YOU LEAVE. SOMEONE?" She asked.

"Yeah. My Matespr1t, Horuss." 1 repl1ed.

"DO YOU. MISS HIM?" 1 sat back, and thought really hard about the quest1on.

"Actually, no, no 1 don't! He's pushy, he tr1es to spend way more t1me w1th me than 1 want to spend w1th h1m, and furthermore, he tells every s1ngle sol1tary deta1l of our relat1onsh1p to h1s… no, screw 1t, to h1s FUCK1NG Mo1ra1l and suddenly EVERYONE 1 FUCK1NG KNOW knows every s1ngle sol1tary deta1l of our relat1onsh1p! 1t dr1ves me the hell 1nsane and 1 just don't… 1 don't m1ss h1m. 1'm glad 1 left. 1'm really, really, glad 1 left." My breath1ng had grown s1gn1f1cantly stronger dur1ng my rant and Damara wrapped her arms around me. 1 suddenly real1zed just how sad what 1'd sa1d made me. 1 held Damara t1ght and prayed 1 wouldn't start to cry 1n front of her.

"IT'S OKAY." She sa1d. "YOU CAN CRY." And 1 did. 1 let 1t all out.

* * *

_**Got a question? Ask my Tumblr! Aries-girl412**_


End file.
